Cheating
by Indukcupang
Summary: Perselingkuhan yang membawa semuanya pada lubang dosa. Dosa yang membuat semuanya merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Bukan penderitaan akibat perjodohan yang tidak diinginkan. Meanie slight JunHao. Meanie side. Meanie'sShipper Area. Sexual content. WONUMINGHAO!GS.


**Cheating**

.

 _Present by_ Wonujeon

.

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonu**

 **.**

 **Mature**

.

 _Romance with lil hurtcomfort_

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

.

Cerita yang muncul atas permasalahan seseorang:v Awh.

Fiksi yang dengan bangga aku dedikasikan untuk pecinta Meanie. Dan para pecinta cerita minim konflik.

Serius. aku itu termasuk orang yang tidak suka dengan cerita yang begitu banyak konflik. Dan aku itu suka banget cerita _romance_ yang _happy ending._ Otp sesuai hati. hihi.

.

 **disclaimer**! Ini fiksi milik saya. Cast juga milik saya *eh*.

Don't copy and paste mystory, dear. Nulis itu mumet lho.

.

Warn! GS for Wonu dan Minghao. OOC. Penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD.

.

Serius. Ini benar-benar bukan untuk underage. Ini penuh dosa lho. Tapi kalau penasaran, silahkan. Dosa bagi dua *kecup

daripada dosa mending pantengin cupang ombrenya uji hm

.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

Seorang ibu rumah tangga tengah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya pagi itu. _Apron pink_ bergambar mickey mouse melekat cantik ditubuh rampingnya. Tangan kirinya memegang ganggang pan yang tengah memasak _omelet_ dan tangan kanannya memegang spatula. Dengan lihai wanita itu mengangkat telur yang dianggapnya sudah matang.

Wanita itu meletakkan telur yang sudah matang keatas _flat plate_ yang sudah berisikan _omelet_ matang yang ada disamping _gas stove_. Lalu wanita itu meletakkan _flat plate_ itu ke atas meja makan yang sudah berisikan _bowl_ yang berisikan _fried rice_ , satu gelas susu disisi kanan dan satu gelas teh hangat disisi kiri meja.

"Selamat pagi, Wonu."

Seorang pria keluar dari balik pintu dengan bersetelan rapih ala pekerja kantoran.

"Pagi, Junhui." Wanita berapron pink itu bernama Wonu. "Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Wonu tanpa memperhatikan Junhui.

Junhui adalah suami dari Wonu.

"Lumayan. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat." Ujar Junhui sambil menduduki kursinya. " _Fried rice, again_?" Junhui memandang heran dengan menu sarapannya pagi ini.

"Aku tidak sempat belanja belakangan ini. Makan saja." Wonu berujar tak peduli.

"Aku pernah mendengar alasan itu seminggu yang lalu." Ucap Junhui dingin. Alih-alih memandang Wonu dalam, Junhui meraih teh hangatnya.

"Lalu? Tidak mau makan? Terserah. Atau kau bisa makan dirumah pacar China-mu itu." Ucap Wonu sambil mengambil _bowl_ yang berisikan _fried rice_ dan _flat plate_ yang berisikan _omelet_. Wanita itu mengangkat keduanya sekaligus lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju _kitchen midden_ yang ada disudut lemari pendingin dan membuang semua makanannya kedalam sana. "Jangan diminum tehnya. Aku sudah masukkan racun didalamnya." Wonu berbicara sambil meletakkan _bowl_ dan _flat plate_ kedalam _kitchen sink._

Junhui seketika memuncratkan teh yang baru saja diseduhnya.

"KAU!" Junhui berteriak marah.

Wonu berjalan meuju meja makan dan mengambil alih teh yang ada didepan Junhui. "Aku bercanda. Aku tidak ingin kau memakan makanan yang sudah kubuat."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin melihatku makan masakanmu, kenapa kau menyiapkannya untukku? Ini sudah yang keberapa kali kau membuang makanan, Wonu?"

"Kalau kau memang ingin makan, makan saja. Jangan banyak komentar. Sekali kau mengomentari apapun yang aku buat, maka kau akan lihat semua makanan itu terbuang sia-sia." Alih-alih berbicara dingin, Wonu melepaskan _apron_ nya dan meletakkannya disudut lemari pendingin yang ada gantungan untuk letak _apron_ nya. "Pergilah kerumah pacar china-mu itu. Aku lelah denganmu."

"Harusnya aku yang lelah denganmu, Jeon Wonu! Kau bertindak semaumu saja."

"Kau lelah? Mari kita akhiri saja. Temui orang tuaku dan katakan pada mereka bahwa aku akan menceraikanku."

"Kau fikir mudah? Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan itu. Tapi mengingat keadaan ibumu, membuatku menahan ego ku untuk menceraikanmu."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang bicara pada ibumu."

"Dan membuat ibuku menangis karena menganggap anaknya tidak mampu menjaga menantunya? Tidak terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, kita akan seperti ini untuk seterusnya."

Ungkapan Wonu yang terakhir. Wanita itu berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Junhui yang menghela nafasnya keras.

"Terserah." Junhui berucap sambil berdiri dan duduknya. Langkah Junhui mengarah pada pintu yang berlawanan arah dengan kamar Wonu.

.

* * *

.

Wen Junhui. Jeon Wonu.

Kedua nya menikah pada tanggal 6 april 2016 lalu. Hari dimana ada tiga orang berbahagia, malah bersedih. Ibarat melepaskan seseorang yang meninggal. Pernikahan yang memilukan meninggalkan luka yang begitu dalam untuk empat orang.

Junhui dan Wonu. Kedua menikah akibat permintaan dua orang ibu yang berteman sejak lama. Pertemanan keduanya malah memberikan pahitnya hidup untuk kedua orang itu, Junhui dan Wonu.

Dimana keduanya saat itu tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu. Dan yang paling menyakitkan bagi mereka adalah, harus melihat seseorang melepaskan mereka dari suatu hubungan.

Suatu hubungan?

Ya. Hubungan. Dimana pada saat penikahan mereka ditentukan, keduanya memiliki kekasih yang begitu mereka cintai.

Pasangan dari keduanya menghindari undangan yang diberikan oleh Junhui dan Wonu. Bukannya ingin menambahkan luka pada pasangan mereka. Keduanya hanya ingin memperlihatkan bahwa mereka tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini.

Mereka terpaksa. Dua orang wanita lanjut usia yang begitu mereka cintai. Semua akan memilih ibu jika disuruh memilih _pacarmu_ atau _ibumu._

Namun, bahtera rumah tangga itu memang lancar. Jarang adanya pertengkaran yang menyebabkan adanya pertumpahan darah. Keduanya hanya beradu mulut dan tidak akan mengambil hati setiap ucapan.

Bukan karena mereka sudah saling memiliki rasa. Bukan. Hanya saja keduanya sama-sama tidak peduli satu sama lain.

Dan pada suatu saat keduanya bercakap untuk mencapai sebuah keputusan.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kekasihku." Si wanita berkata tanpa melihat si lelaki.

"Aku juga."

"Ayo kita buat kesepakatan."

"Kesepakatan seperti apa?"

"Tetap menjalin hubungan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dan akan tutup mulut pada orang tua masing-masing."

Kesepakatan mutlak yang mereka buat membawa mereka semakin tidak peduli satu sama lain.

Dan persetan dengan dosa perselingkuhan.

Keduanya sepakat untuk itu.

.

.

Wonu memukul-mukul pundaknya pelan. Berharap pukulannya menghilangkan nyeri dipundaknya. Bertengkar dengan Junhui membuatnya merasa menderita _hypertensi_. Bawaan ingin marah. Ingin berpisah bagaimanalah caranya.

Wonu mengambil ponselnya dari laci meja nakas yang ada disebelah tempat tidurnya. Wonu mengetuk layar ponselnya dua kali, hingga layar datar itu menimbulkan cahaya.

Beberapa notifikasi tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dengan cepat Wonu mengusap layar ponselnya dan menggambarkan pola untuk membuka kunci layar datar multifungsi itu.

3 _missed call_

4 _message_

Wonu mengetuk ponselnya pada panggilan yang tidak terjawab itu. Lalu menekan ikon gambar telepon. Lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu kearah telinganya.

Tuuut.. Tuuut.. Tuu-

" _Halo sayangku?_ "

"Halo sayang." Wonu tersenyum saat suara serak laki-laki dari seberang. "Maafkan aku tidak mengangkat teleponmu. Ponselku dikamar." Lanjut Wonu sambil membenarkan posisinya. Wonu tiduran telentang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

" _Tak apa, tadi aku ingin pamitan akan bekerja. Baca saja pesanku_."

"Nanti saja." Wonu mengambil nafas. "Aku rindu kamu." Cicit Wonu pelan. Dan untungnya si pria bukan penderita penyakit tuli. Pria itu terdengar tengah tertawa pelan.

" _Aku juga, Wonu_." Pria itu berhenti sesaat. " _Bagaimana dengan suamimu?_ "

Suami… Suami.. Suami.

Wonu merasakan sesak tiba-tiba jika mengingat siapa suaminya. Tak sadar bulir-bulir air berkumpul dipelupuk mata sipitnya. Wonu meringis pelan

Dan sang pria mendengar ringisan si wanita.

" _Hei, Wonu sayang. Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?_ " Sang pria terdengar panik.

"A-aku. Hiks. Aku tidak ingin hidup dengan Junhui, Mingyuu. Aku ingin tinggal denganmu. Hiks." Wonu melepaskan tangisnya. Air matanya turun melalui garis matanya kebawah.

" _Sayang, jangan menangis. Aku ingin segera memelukmu sayangku. Jangan menangis, dear. Aku tidak disana. Aku merasa sakit karena tidak dapat merengkuhmu, Wonuku._ " Mingyu. Nama pria itu Mingyu. Mingyu menjerit frustasi akibat tangisan Wonu.

Wonu sesenggukan beberapa kali. Berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak turun. Menahan sesak didadanya yang menyebabkan ia menangis seperti ini.

Wonu selalu bahagia ketika berbicara dengan Mingyu. Karena Mingyu tahu bagaimana caranya menjaga Wonu. Dan Mingyu punya caranya sendiri untuk melindungi Wonu. Dan Wonu selalu suka cara Mingyu berusaha menjaganya secara langsung maupun dari jauh. Dengan ungkapan yang sederhana mampu membuat Wonu merasa amat disayangi oleh Mingyu.

"Gyu.." Panggil Wonu pelan.

" _Yaa, sayangku?_ "

"Aku ke rumahmu ya?"

" _Ya Tuhan. Kamu minta izin? Hei, itu rumahmu juga, Wonuku. Silahkan._ " Mingyu berujar ringan. " _Aku akan sangat bahagia jika ada kekasih yang akan menyambutku pulang nanti._ " Lanjut pria itu.

Dan kalimat _simple_ membuat Wonu bahagia bukan main.

"Mingyu, aku mencintaimu.."

" _Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang.._ "

"Aku mengganggu kerja ya?" Wonu bertanya sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

" _Mana mungkin aku bilang iya jika yang mengganggu itu bidadariku, Wonu sayang._ "

"Gyuuu, aku serius tau." Wonu mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. Sangat menggemaskan.

" _Iya sayang iyaa,_ " Mingyu menjeda. " _Sebenarnya aku akan meeting sebentar lagi, jadi sekarang sedang mempersiapkan bahan. Ini sekarang sedang dengan Soonyoung_."

"Hum, baiklah. Bekerjalah dulu. Sebentar lagi aku akan kerumahmu." Ucap Wonu. "Ahya, Gyu. Katakan pada Soonyoung, aku titip salam pada simunyil Jihoon."

Pria diseberang terkekeh. " _Soonyoung, Wonu titip salam pada kekasih munyilmu._ " Tentu saja Mingyu tidak berbiacara dengannya. " _Sudah aku sampaikan. Sudah dulu ya sayang? Nanti kalau sampai rumah, kabari aku. Okay? Ahya. Akan kusuruh supir perusahaan menjemputmu_."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

" _Tak apa selama itu kamu, Wonu._ "

"Aye. Captain. Terimakasih, Gyu. Salamat bekerja sayang."

" _Tentu, princess. Daah."_

Sambungan teleponnya Wonu yang memutuskan.

Wonu menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tidak merasa berdosa pada Junhui. Tapi merasa sakit karena telah membohongi ibunya.

Persetan dengan Junhui.

Ia akan tetap bersama Mingyu.

.

* * *

.

Wonu telah siap untuk pergi menuju kediaman Mingyu, kekasihnya. Saat ia keluar kamar, Junhui tengah merapikan pakaiannya. Sepertinya akan berangkat kerja.

"Aku mau kerumah Mingyu." Wonu berujar singkat sambil melewati Junhui.

"Kuantar?" Tawar Junhui.

" _No, thanks_. Supir Mingyu akan menjemputku."

"Baik. Aku pergi dulu."

"Junhui."

"Yaa?" Junhui menoleh.

"Aku akan menginap dirumah Mingyu."

"Terserah."

Wonu mendengus ketika Junhui berlalu tak peduli. Baguslah.

Aku tidak pulang pun apa masalahmu.

.

.

Sebelum sampai kerumah Mingyu, Wonu menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan untuk menu makan malamnya nanti dengan Mingyu.

Sudah hampir sepuluh hari ia tidak menemui Mingyu. Kalau bukan karena ia yang tidak sempat karena ibu dan mertuanya datang berkunjung atau Mingyu yang tengah sibuk dan tidak sempat menemui Wonu.

Dan Wonu maupun Mingyu saling memahami satu sama lain.

Mungkin itulah letak kehebatan keduanya. Saling memahami. Saling mempercayai satu sama lain.

Wonu melirik kertas yang tengah dipegangnya.

 _Macaroni_ ceklis.

 _Butter_ ceklis

Susu _UHT Plain_ ceklis

 _Beef Bacon_ ceklis

 _Cheese_ ceklis

tepung terigu ceklis

 _oregano_ ceklis

Bawang bombay, bawang merah, dan bawang putih ceklis

Jamur _Shiitake_ ceklis.

Lalu Wonu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil satu minuman soda untuk diminumnya saat itu juga.

Merasa semua bahan sudah cukup, Wonu berjalan menuju kasir. Mengantri untuk membayar semua barang belanjaannya.

Pandangannya mengedar keseluruh penjuru market serba ada itu. Berfikir, barang kali ada yang terlupakan. Hingga pandangannya menemukan pasangan yang sangat dikenalnya.

Wen Junhui dan kekasih china-nya.

 _Junhui tidak bekerja memangnya?_ Wonu membatin. Karena sibuk memperhatikan pasangan china itu, Wonu sampai pada gilirannya untuk membayar.

Setelah kasir selesai menghitung belanjaannya, Wonu membayar dan cepat-cepat mengambil belanjaannya. Ia ingin menghampiri pasangan china itu.

Setengah berlari ia menghampiri Junhui.

"Hei, JunHao." Ujarnya saat tepat berada dibelakang Junhui dan kekasihnya.

Kekasih Junhui tampak terkejut dan segera melepaskan genggaman tangan keduanya. Takut pada Wonu karena kedapatan masih berhubungan dengan suami orang. Wonu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lucu kekasih Junhui.

"Tak apa, Minghao. Santai saja. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu dan Junhui." Wonu berucap santai sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya yang memegang kaleng soda.

"Tak apa, sayang. Sudah aku bilang, dia tahu kita masih berhubungan."

Wonu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Junhui.

"Tapikan.."

"Xu Minghao. Tidak perlu takut denganku. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu." Ucap Wonu bercanda. "Ohya, berikan si lelaki china ini makan. Dia belum memakan apapun tadi pagi." Sambung Wonu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Junhui.

"Baik, _eonni_."

"Okay. Aku pergi dulu, pasangan china." Wonu berlalu meninggalkan Junhui dan Minghao. Minghao melambaikan tangannya ragu pada Wonu.

" _It's okay, dear_. Wonu tidak akan marah. Ayo kita pergi."

Minghao mengangguk patuh tanpa membantah.

.

* * *

.

 **19.50**

Sudah pukul delapan kurang sepuluh. Wonu sedang melakukan finishing untuk makan malamnya dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu sendiri belum pulang bekerja. Mingyu bilang ia akan sampai pada pukul delapan. Itu artinya sebentar lagi Mingyu akan sampai.

Wonu mondar-mandir untuk meletakkan piringan makanan keatas meja makan. Terakhir ia meletakkan menu utamanya ditengah meja makan bundar itu. _Cheese beef bacon with mushroom_ itu tertata cantik diatas _flat plate_. Wonu sudah mencicipi hasil masakannya, dan sempurna.

Setelah selesai menata hasil masakannya dimeja, Wonu berjalan kearah _kitchen sink_ dan mencuci tangannya.

Seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Wonu terkejut bukan main.

"Ya Tuhan." Wonu mengelus dadanya kasar. "Kim Mingyu. Kau mengagetkanku!" Wonu menjerit kesal sambil memukul tangan Mingyu yang mengalung indah melingkar diperutnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Kamu terlalu serius, jadi tidak sadar aku datang. Hmm." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengecupi pundak Wonu dengan lembut.

Wonu memiringkan kepalanya untuk menoleh kearah Mingyu. "Ucapkan salam Mingyuuu~" Ucap Wonu gemas. Lalu mencium pipi kekasih tingginya itu.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau memberikan kamu _surprise_." Mingyu berujar dan setelahnya mengecupi bibir Wonu beberapa kali.

"Kamu mau aku jantungan? Hm?" bibir Wonu mencebik lucu dan langsung disambar oleh Mingyu. Laki-laki tinggi itu mengecupi lagi bibir tipis kekasihnya itu.

"Kamu tidak akan jantungan kalau yang mengejutkan kamu lelaki tampan seperti aku, Nuu."

 _Dasar narsis._

"Terserah." Wonu menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Mingyu. "Mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" Tawar Wonu. "Kalau mandi, aku akan siapkan air panasnya."

"Makan kamu dulu boleh?" Ucap Mingyu menggoda Wonu.

Si wanita memukul keras lengan Minyu. "Dasar mesum. Yang serius!" Wonu cerewet seperti seorang ibu.

"Aku rindu masakanmu. Kita makan dulu." Jawab Mingyu dan kemudian menarik Wonu berjalan mendekati meja makan. Mingyu menarik kursi untuk Wonu dan mendudukkan Wonu disana. Lalu berjalan keseberang untuk duduk dikursi.

Wonu sangat suka saat Mingyu memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri.

"Woah. Bacon! Kamu yang terbaik, sayang!" Mingyu sangat antusias dengan apa yang dibuatkan Wonu untuknya. Lelaki tinggi itu bertepuk tangan beberapa kali, menandakan ia suka dengan apa yang sudah disajikan Wonu.

"Jangan cuma dilihat. Dimakan, Mingyu." Ujar Wonu sambil mengambilkan Mingyu beberapa potong beef bacon dan mushroom kepiring Mingyu.

"Jangan hanya aku, kamu jugaa." Gantian Mingyu yang mengambilkan Wonu beberapa potong beef bacon.

Keduanya makan diselingi canda tawa bahagia.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Mingyu istirahat sebentar. Sedangkan Wonu menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi kekasihnya.

"Nah, mandilah." Wonu keluar dari kamar mandi dan Mingyu pun bangun dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati Wonu. Dan wanita itu memberikan Mingyu handuk putih.

"Ingin mandi denganku?" Mingyu menyeringai seksi. Mampu membuat Wonu memerah. Namun, bukannya mengiyakan. Wonu malah melayangkan tepukkan pada lengan Mingyu. "Dasar mesum. Tidak. Sanaaa."

Dan Mingyu tergelak saat Wonu mendorongnya masuk kekamar mandi.

.

Sudah beberapa menit setelah Mingyu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Wonu sudah berganti pakaian. Wanita itu memakai gaun tidur malam. Warna hitam. Berbahan satin. Berukuran pendek. Bertali spagetti. Style gaun yang berdada rendah dan menampakan belahan dada yang berisi padat. Dada putih. Pada putih. Berisi padat. Wonu sangat menggoda.

Wanita itu sedang menyisir rambutnya yang panjanya dibawah bahu.

 _ **Clek,**_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakan sosok tinggi berkulit tan yang berbalut handuk dipinggangnya.

Wonu dengan cepat meraih handuk putih kecil dan mendekat pada Mingyu.

"Dekatkan kepalamu." Wonu mengisyaratkan Mingyu mendekat. Mingyu menurut. Dan Wonu mengusap-usapkan handuk yang dipegangnya pada rambut Mingyu. Ia tak ingin kekasihnya mengeluh sakit kepala besoknya.

Mingyu menurut bukan tanpa alasan. Laki-laki itu tertegun dengan penampilan Wonu malam ini.

"Kamu menginap?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Auh. Kamu itu ya, sensi sekali. Aku 'kan bertanya, Wonuu." Ujar Mingyu sambil mencubit pelan pipi Wonu.

"Yaa seharusnya tahu. Aku 'kan sudah pakai gaun ini. Mana mungkin aku pulang dengan ini." Wonu berujar sambil menghapus bulir-bulir air yang turun dileher Mingyu.

Mingyu bersiul. "Yang ada kamu itu terkapar karena malam panas kita akibat gaun tidur ini." Mingyu bergumam rendah.

"Berikan aku malam panas itu."

Wonu memancing Mingyu agar segera menidurinya. Mingyu tergoda.

Namun, "Akan aku berikan. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Sialan.

"Apa?" Wonu mendadak sewot dengan Mingyu. Dan Mingyu terkekeh dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Mingyu menunduk untuk melumat bibir Wonu lambat. Mingyu menarik diri lalu mengecup dahi Wonu lembut.

"Kenapa menangis tadi pagi? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Mingyu dan lalu memeluk Wonu untuk mendekat padanya.

Wonu terdiam. Ia tahu Mingyu cepat atau lambat akan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi tadi pagi padanya.

"Dia mengomentari apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya."

"Kamu melakukan apa untuknya?" Mingyu mendelik tidak suka. Mingyu tidak suka berbagi. Wonu terkekeh geli.

"Jangan cemburu." Wonu berucap lalu mengecup dada telanjang Mingyu. "Aku hanya melakukan hal wajar yang dilakukan seorang istri pada umumnya. Membuatkannya sarapan." Wonu menarik nafas. "Tapi dia mengomentari. Menu yang sama. Dan alasan yang sama. Aku 'kan terpaksa membuatkan itu untuknya. Tapi melihat tingkahnya membuatku naik darah. Yasudah masakan yang aku buat, aku buang dihadapan dia. Termasuk teh hangatnya." Wonu menghembuskan nafas kasar. Lalu ia menarik Mingyu untuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepala Wonu bersandar pada dada bidang Mingyu.

"Sayang, membuang makanan itu tidak baik. Kamu harus ingat orang-orang dibawah kamu, mereka kelaparan. Tapi kamu enak membuang makanan. Besok-besok jangan diulangi ya?" Mingyu berusaha menasehati kekasihnya dengan hati-hati. Ia berusaha agar tidak terlihat untuk tidak menyukai apa yang sudah dilakukan Wonu.

"Tapi kalau dia seperti itu lagi, bagaimana?"

"Berhenti membuatkannya sarapan, Jeon Wonu. Atau nanti kamu akan terus membuang makanan."

"Begitukah?"

"Kamu itu cuma boleh membuatkan Kim Mingyu sarapan. Hanya Kim Mingyu. Paham?" Mingyu baru saja men- _claim_ Wonu miliknya. Dan Wonu suka itu.

"Bagaimana caranya bilang pada ibu kalau kami tidak saling mencintai dan bahkan memiliki kekasih?"

"Mari kita bermusyawarah. Berempat. Dengan kekasih chinanya itu. Kita sepakat temui calon mertuaku dan calon mantan mertuamu." Mingyu berucap ribet. Berbelit. Namun, Wonu paham. Mingyu itu memang ingin hidup bersamanya. Dan begitu sebaliknya.

"Kapan?"

"Nanti, setelah kita melewati malam panas kita sekarang." Mingyu berucap rendah dan terdengar serak.

"Kamu dapatkan itu."

Setelahnya Mingyu menggapai kaki Wonu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

.

Mingyu menidurkan Wonu diatas tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya. Bed cover tebal dan lembut mengkerut saat keduanya naik keatas tempat tidur.

Mingyu tahu caranya membawa Wonu melayang dan melupakan sejenak permasalahan rumah tangganya. Laki-laki itu merengkuh tubuh sintal Wonu. Menciumi setiap jengkal wajah cantik istri orang itu.

Mingyu menyelipkan anakan rambut Wonu ditelinganya. Mengelus rambut Wonu dengan sayang dan lembut. Tatapan lembut ia lemparkan pada kekasih rapuhnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Wonu."

"Aku juga, Mingyu."

Keduanya sama-sama frustasi. Nafsu dan gairah pada diri mereka masing-masing meletup-letup panas minta dipuaskan.

Tapi Mingyu ingin, Wonu terus mengingat setiap sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikannya pada tubuh indah itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, sayangku?" Mingyu menggeram rendah. Ia ingin meledak.

"Lakukan seperti yang bisa kamu lakukan _ditempat ini_ , Mingyu."

Ditempat ini. Tempat tidur.

Jawaban Wonu membawa Mingyu pada setan kebejatannya. Ia melesakkan ciuman panas pada bibir Wonu. Membawa Wonu terbang menikmati panas gairah yang ia ciptakan untuk memanjakan Wonu.

Wajah Wonu terdorong kedepan saat Mingyu memperlemah kuluman dibibirnya. Wanita itu tidak rela melepas tautan bibir yang kian membakar.

Karena ciuman bergairah yang keduanya ciptakan, Wonu merasakan ada api kecil panas diselangkangannya. Mingyu pun begitu. Kejantanannya begitu sakit. Dia ereksi melihat Wonu. Dan dia ingin segera dimanjakan oleh Wonu.

Tubuh Wonu melengkung keatas ketika Mingyu menyentuh payudaranya yang masih berbalutkan gaun malamnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang diberikan Mingyu menciptakan panas yang membuat Wonu lupa akan daratan.

Mingyu menarik gaun malam Wonu keatas. Membuka kumpulan benang penghalang pemandangan indahnya. Gaun malam itu lepas dan dilemparkan entah kearah mana. Mingyu benar-benar tidak sadar jika sudah bersangkutan dengan kekasih manisnya, Wonu.

Wonu membuka celah dilehernya saat Mingyu bergerak menjamah tiap inchi kulit lehernya. Mingyu bergerak bernafas disana. Lelaki itu melukiskan garis-garis api disana. Darah Wonu mendidih. Ditambah jari-jari Mingyu bergerak aktif dipayudaranya. Jemari Mingyu memijat dua buah bongkahan kembar dengan irama yang dibuatnya. Tiap-tiap pijatan, elusan, pilinan serta cubitan kecil pada ujung putting payudaranya, dan lagi kecupan demi kecupan Mingyu layangkan pada selangkanya. Mendadak Wonu merasakan panas nafas Mingyu diatas payudaranya. Mingyu telah sampai pada tempat yang harus dikunjunginya sebelum tempat terakhir.

"anghh-gyuyaaah.. Ohh.."Wonu mendesah ketika Mingyu mengecup puttingnya. Setelah kecup, jilat, Mingyu mengulumnya penuh gairah. Mulutnya mengerjai payudara itu mengulumnya bergantian.

Wonu merasakan perutnya menegang. Mengirim impuls yang menyenangkan. Ia tahu ia akan datang. Wonu menghempaskan kepalanya kebelakang.

Ia meledak.

Wonu menikmati pelepasan pertamanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Namun, Mingyu tidak membiarkannya lama-lama menikmati pelepasannya.

Tangan bejatnya menurunkan celana dalam Wonu yang berwarna hitam, seksi. Sebelum benar-benar menarik celana dalam Wonu, Mingyu menatap Wonu dalam. Meminta izin untuk berbuat lebih. Wonu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tidak merasa berdosa pada suamimu, sayang?" Tanya Mingyu naik keatas. Mengecup dahi Wonu dalam.

Wonu menggeleng. "Aku berani bertaruh, dia sedang melakukan hal yang sama pada Minghao, Gyuu."Ucap Wonu sambil menangkup wajah Mingyu dan mendekatkan wajah sitampan pada wajahnya. Wonu menutup Mingyu yang hendak kembali berbicara dengan mulutnya. Wonu mengajak Mingyu bermain panas dimulutnya. Tak lama. Karena Mingyu mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Mingyu menarik dirinya.

"Makanya kamu ingin juga? Membalasnya dengan melakukan ini denganku?" Mingyu bertanya rendah. Sialan. Mingyu semakin panas.

Wonu mendengus kesal. Ia sebal bukan main.

Wanita itu mendorong Mingyu dengan keras, hingga Mingyu terdorong kesamping. Wonu langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Dan dengan cepat menundukkan dirinya diatas tubuh Mingyu. Wanita itu mendarat dengan keras. Mingyu mengaduh karenanya.

Mingyu bersiul ria. _Women on top_. Wonu sangat suka posisi ini. Karena dia bilang, dia merasa jadi wanita tangguh ada diatas Mingyu.

"Dengar, Kim Mingyu. Mau pasangan itu melakukan hal yang sama atau tidak, aku sungguh tidak peduli. Karena apa? Kamu tahu? Karena aku punya kamu disisiku. Persetan dengan mereka. Aku tidak peduli. Kamu dengar? Aku. Tidak. Peduli." Wonu menekan setiap kalimatnya.

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia tahu. Wonu tidak akan peduli. Karena ia karena ada untuk Wonu. Selalu ada.

Fokus Mingyu terbagi. Ia mendengarkan Wonu atau memperhatikan payudara yang tengah menantang dihadapannya ini. Serius. Mingyu dengar , tapi matanya menuju dada Wonu.

"Perhatikan kekasihmu ini saat berbicara, Kim Mingyu."Wonu menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Mingyu. "Aku tahu dadaku ini sangat indah. Tapi dengarkan aku. Kamu percaya aku 'kan?" Wanita itu mempertemukan dahi keduanya. Hidung keduanya beradu.

"Yaa. Aku percaya, Wonu." Mingyu menunggu Wonu mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Kedua saling menatap. Saling menghantarkan rasa sayang dan kepercayaan. Mingyu mengalah. Ia mengecup bibir kekasinya itu duluan. Kedua kembali pada pagutan yang membakar.

"Ooohh.. Nuhh." Mingyu menarik diri dan mendesah. Bagaimana tidak. Wonu begitu liar diatasnya. Wonu menggesekkan kelamin keduanya. Rasa nikmat melingkupi tubuh keduanya. Padahal daerah sensitif keduanya sama terhalang kumpalan benang. Wonu dengan celana dalamnya. Mingyu dengan handuknya.

Mingyu menggeliat saat Wonu menarik lilitan handuk dipinggangnya. Dan Mingyu mendesis berat ketika Wonu menggenggam ereksinya yang begitu menyiksa.

Wonu merosot.

Wanita itu mengoral kelamin Mingyu yang sudah sangat keras. Wanita mengecupi ujung kejantanan Mingyu. Wonu mengulum. Meludah. Mengocok. Kelamin itu semakin mengancung gagah.

Wonu suka heran. Sudah keras begini, tapi Mingyu tidak juga melepaskan spermanya.

"Lepaskan tidak?!" Wonu menjerit. Namun tangannya masih fokus mengoral kelamin Mingyu.

"Apanya? Oohh.." Mingyu benar-benar keenakan.

"Spermamu." Ujar Wonu yang lalu mengulum kejantanannya Mingyu. Sang empu terkekeh lalu mendesah.

"Enough, dear." Mingyu berusaha duduk, mendorong tubuhnya kebawah dan menarik Wonu kembali keatasnya. Wonu duduk mengangkangi perut Mingyu. "Dia harus keluar ditempat yang tepat, sayang." Ujar Mingyu berat. Laki-laki itu kini tengah berusaha menarik celana dalam Wonu. Dan wanita itu berdiri sebentar lalu Mingyu menurunkan penutup kewanitaan Wonu.

Keduanya telanjang.

Saat Wonu akan duduk lagi, Mingyu menariknya keatas. Mengarahkan wajahnya tepat pada kewanitaan Wonu. Si wanita menurut. Ia mengangkangi wajah tampan Mingyu.

Giliran Mingyu mengoral kelamin Wonu.

Wanita itu menjerit ketika Mingyu menghisap dearah sensitifnya. Tak hanya menghisapnya, Mingyu juga menggigiti klitorisnya, menjilatnya dengan kencang sesudah itu. Wonu dihantarkan Mingyu kedalam surga kenikmatan.

Wonu bergetar dan melepaskan cairannya tanpa aba-aba.

Dan Mingyu menelannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, Mingyu menerobos lubang kewanitaan Wonu dengan jarinya. Lubang itu begitu licin dan sempit.

"Kau sudah sangat siap untuk kedatanganku, sayang." Mingyu mendorong Wonu menjauh dan membawa Wonu kedalam pangkuannya. "Aku akan datang." Mingyu menuntun Wonu pelan. Mengarahkan kejantanannya pada posisi yang tepat. Pada lubang masuk kewanitaannya Wonu.

Dan Wonu bergerak turun perlahan. Mingyu hampir memenuhinya. Wonu menarik diri keatas dan mendorong dirinya kebawah perlahan.

Tangan Mingyu berada dipinggang Wonu. Memberikan arahan gerakan yang tepat. Gerakan tubuh Wonu semakin cepat.

Keduanya mendesah bersahutan. Sesekali saling melumat.

Ketika Wonu berhenti dengan gerakannya, Mingyu mengambil alih. Ia mendorong kuat alat kelaminnya untuk memenuhi hasrat keduanya.

Mingyu menghajarnya dengan keras dan cepat. Dan Wonu meminta Mingyu menyentuh bagian yang nikmat itu lagi dan lagi.

Hingga Wonu sampai pada orgasme ketiganya.

"Yaa, sayang. Lepaskan.."

Wonu melepaskannya, lagi.

Dan malam itu akan menjadi malam panas yang panjang, karena mingyu sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan datang.

Dan akan sangat melelahkan saat Wonu menikmati orgasmenya. Tapi Mingyu malah membalikkan tubuhnya. Mingyu diatas. Menggempurnya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Wonu datang lagi untuk yang keempat kalinya.

Dan Mingyu, masih belum.

"Aku lelah Gyuuhh.." Sedah Wonu dengan padangan yang sayu. Sangat seksi menurut Mingyu.

"Tidak, sayang. Menungging."

Dan bagaimana pun lelahnya Wonu, wanita itu tetap mengabulkan permintaan hasrat sang kekasih hingga sang kekasih melepaskan cairannya. Dan terkapar saat tengah malam telah berlalu.

.

* * *

.

Wonu tahu ia berdosa. Dosa pada ibunya. Dosa pada ayahnya. Dan pada kedua orang tua Junhui. Tapi tidak dengan Junhui.

Dimana seharusnya ia bertelanjang seperti ini didepan suaminya. Bukan dihadapan laki-laki lain yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Yang mana seharusnya ia mengangkang dibawah kungkungan suaminya, mendesahkan, menjeritkan nama Junhui. Bukan Mingyu.

Mereka berempat pendosa.

Wonu. Mingyu. Junhui. Minghao.

Mingyu dan Minghao tahu bahwa Wonu dan Junhui menikah. Tapi keduanya tidak pernah bisa melepaskan atau dilepaskan.

Wonu dan Junhui harus sadar dengan dosa dan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh kekasih mereka. Mereka sudah melakukan kesalahan besar atas kesepakatan yang telah ditetapkan keduanya. Namun, keduanya membohongi takdir. Menipu keadaan.

.

Percayalah. Karena pemeran utama dalam cerita kisah hidup tidak harus selalu mengalah. Ada kalanya mereka sama-sama mengalah. Atau salah satu dari mereka menang dan satunya kalah. Atau mungkin mereka malah sama-sama meraih kemenangan.

Dan keempat orang ini sama sekali belum menemukan tempat dimana mereka harusnya berada,

Apakah dipihak sang pemenag. Atau malah dipihak yang kalah.

Mereka masih meraba.

 **.**

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **.**

 **AAAAAAA! ANJRIIIIT. GUE GATAU KALO GUE BISA BIKIN HAL YANG GREGET KAYA GINI. OTAK GUE MAKIN LIAT BANGET DARI HARI KE HARI. DITAMBAH NEMU POTO NAK LAJANG PAPA JEON TANPA MAKE UP. *capslockjeboltante**

 **trims pada: _fuckyeahSeKaiYeol, meaniecupid, Fawkaihoon, nisaditta, whatamitoyou, RenRhen, Skymoebius, 17MissCarat, laxyovrds, MeanieOhmToey, Kyunie, Park RinHyun-Uchiha_ atas review di fanfic Low libido?. Ketahuilah. Gue ngelakuin kesalahan disana. Fanfic itu udah gue post diakun sebelah sehari sebelum gue post ini akun ini. Tapi karena kebodohan gue, gue malah ngapus fiksi ini disana dan repost disini. Aih. Sangat menyesal.**

 **dan trims pada: _shmnlv, Guest, KimElin, mingg, G.A, aylopyu, whatamitoyou, , Jeonwonyet, laxyovrds, hvyesung, 17MissCarat, meaniecupid, coffeemix, Kyunie, pizzagyu, bolang, koko krunch, zahra9697, xxhongsxx, DevilPrince,_ dan _Skymoebius_ atas review di fanfic _Massage_. Itu gue kece bikin yaoi. haha**

 **to mabeloved, _Xinggurl_. FF _Massage_ itu fantasi kece aku yang terbukti jadi beneran liar gegara Meanie. Hope u enjoy, dear.**

 **And, to myfams, _viranynadia_. kamu anak sebong yang berani nunjukin belang udah baca fanfic kaya gini. lofyuu.**

 **Gue harap, kalian review lagi disini. Muah!**

 **Lagi-lagi. Gue minta maaf atas kekurang dan kelebihan cerita. Maaf atas kekurangnyamanan dalam tulisan. Jika ada typo. itu adalah kewajaran untuk manusia pencinta Wonwoo. Ha to the Ha.**

 **Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
